


Multiuniversal

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [32]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what the last story built up to. I know the Blue Statue may be unfamiliar because since I didn't like the way those stories were written (too one-sided, but Carmilla & Lyra were the only victims, so don't worry too much), so I didn't put them back up, so here's some context for them: </p><p>"The Blue Statue, in it's unharnessed form, creates a hallucination that a giant Blue Woman that resembles the statue to a degree appears and uses your panties like a rubber band. It's capable of nearly anything, even making the underwear stretchier than it's supposed to be to achieve that. So, Scorpio gets some of these statues (there's multiple, possibly hundreds), and uses them to build robots, magically protected because of the magic of the Statue. Hence, this story. The "conscious" the robots have is because the statues are representations of an ancient trickster god, not because the robots are actually people. The statues, however, always give an 'out.' Unharnessed, it's just until the victim realizes they're in a hallucination. In the robots, it's only until the person's anger (or any emotion, really) is more than the embarrassment." </p><p>Lmao, this sounds like a Silver Age story. Next up, Superman sneezes away a solar system! Anyway! Brief info dump aside, I have no idea who the seventh women in the Secret Sisterhood is. There will be one! I'm taking suggestions, though, but preferably a DC villainness to even out the sides some (4-3 is better than 5-2).  </p><p>As always, leave a comment about what you liked, what you didn't. You know, the usual. Quick, though, <i>what </i>day is it?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Multiuniversal

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the last story built up to. I know the Blue Statue may be unfamiliar because since I didn't like the way those stories were written (too one-sided, but Carmilla & Lyra were the only victims, so don't worry too much), so I didn't put them back up, so here's some context for them: 
> 
> "The Blue Statue, in it's unharnessed form, creates a hallucination that a giant Blue Woman that resembles the statue to a degree appears and uses your panties like a rubber band. It's capable of nearly anything, even making the underwear stretchier than it's supposed to be to achieve that. So, Scorpio gets some of these statues (there's multiple, possibly hundreds), and uses them to build robots, magically protected because of the magic of the Statue. Hence, this story. The "conscious" the robots have is because the statues are representations of an ancient trickster god, not because the robots are actually people. The statues, however, always give an 'out.' Unharnessed, it's just until the victim realizes they're in a hallucination. In the robots, it's only until the person's anger (or any emotion, really) is more than the embarrassment." 
> 
> Lmao, this sounds like a Silver Age story. Next up, Superman sneezes away a solar system! Anyway! Brief info dump aside, I have no idea who the seventh women in the Secret Sisterhood is. There will be one! I'm taking suggestions, though, but preferably a DC villainness to even out the sides some (4-3 is better than 5-2).  
> 
> As always, leave a comment about what you liked, what you didn't. You know, the usual. Quick, though, _what_ day is it?

Cairo De Frey has recovered her pride from the party a few nights ago, precisely because only she, Number Three, and Number Five know of what happened in that restroom and neither of those women are too keen on speaking of it either; out of respect for their leader and of their own misfortune.

The woman who nearly found her in her state of disarray, the woman who calls herself Joker, Christina Bell, offered her a partnership. Originally, Cairo simply wanted the woman to go away -- once she began speaking of her plan, it became clear there was no sense in the woman.

Until...

Not only was she suckered in by the promise of revenge against Selina Kyle and Felicia Hardy, there was tangible proof this was possible. 

The Joker had robots built for the explicit purpose of pulling underwear like those other women did to her. 

It was _ridiculous_ but it was _more_ ridiculous they should not suffer the indignity she had.

So now, Cairo awaits her foes for the evening, whomever answers the call, watching her hostages, Ms. Kyle  & Ms. Hardy from their... _unique_ positions. 

The goal of the outing is to test out the new Scorpio-backed enhancements to those robots and most importantly, send a message to the Sirens  & the team that thwarted the Joker the first time.

<<>>  

Carmilla's not sure where her neighbor, Felicia Hardy, went. 

One second, she's listening to "Dimestore Diamond" by Gossip, singing along, and the next second, she's gone quiet in the middle of a lyric. Not weird, in and of itself, but when you're singing with the intensity Felicia was, you don't just _stop._

So, she sneaks over to her house from the balcony. No sign of Felicia in the living room, but the balcony door is open. Carmilla takes that as an invitation to enter. There's no sign of Felicia anywhere in the house; she left her phone, though.

No girl leaves the house without her phone.

Something's happened.

Now, Carmilla's not Felicia's biggest fan, but that's her neighbor and neighbor's help each other out. Besides, she's also a superhero -- it's like in her job description to help.

The phone buzzes. It's a text message from Emma Frost.

_Are we still on for Dinner, Felicia?_

Carmilla considers ignoring it or sending something mean, but it hits her that Frost is a telepath. She'll be able to pinpoint where Felicia is.

_No,_ she sends back. _This is Scorpion, a friend of Hardy's. She's gone missing, want to find her, meet me at her place._

That's one.

Emma reaches about fifteen minutes later, long enough for Carmilla to get situated in her hero gear and hop back over. She opens the door for the blonde, taking a minute to remind herself that she's dating a very lovely, very kind girl when she sees Frost in her impeccable white skirt, matched with a white strapless blouse.

"You're Scorpion? I assumed Mac--"

"Please don't conflate me with that dipshit," Carmilla grimaces, remembering that time she had to beat MacGargan's ass. "Anyway, I need your help locating Felicia."

Emma nods, placing a hand to her temple. "Found her."

"Wait, what?"

"I found her."

Carmilla looks confused. "You did -- just now? That fast? You didn't need, like, a lock of hair or something?"

Now it's Emma turn to look confused. "I'm not a _witch_ , Carmilla."

"I -- how --"

"Telepath, remember, darling?"

Long silence, but a brief eye roll and Carmilla gets over it. "Where is she?"

"...a bit _occupied_ , but otherwise fine at an old De Frey museum. She's held by, unsurprisingly, _Cairo_ De Frey."

Carmilla nods. "I've heard that name before. She was, like, a model at some point, right? I think SHIELD labels her a terrorist. Does Fel need a rescue?"

Emma thinks about it for a moment. "I suppose so. If a rescue _were_ to be mounted, we'd need a few more. You and I couldn't exactly do it together."

"So, you're coming?" Carmilla asks, pulling out her phone. "I have to call some friends. Do you want to call anyone?"

<<>>

Donna's still wondering how a woman can be seven-foot-two. Lyra's mother, Thundra, is ludicrously huge; not even _Diana_ approaches her level of muscle. If one thought Lyra got it all from her Hulk father, Donna thinks, they were sorely mistaken.

Putting that away for the moment, however, she turns her attention back to the other women in the room, noting who is here and who is not. Carmilla, she's met, an impeccably dressed blonde woman, Lyra's mother, and Zatanna, who brought her here. 

They would've brought Maxine, but she's doing theater practice at her school -- things are really looking up for that girl. Carmilla had said her sister was on a date and her other friend, Kate, was otherwise occupied. Thundra came as a favor to her daughter. Emma had refused to alert anyone and Carmilla had asked Donna to bring Zatanna only, because with Thundra, they have all the muscle they needed.

It's a small team, as Zatanna had pointed out, but Carmilla had also pointed out that with Emma's telepathy and Zatanna's magic, it shouldn't be too hard to get Selina and Felicia and get out, and with Thundra, Donna, and herself, they could handle any threats to them.

"Are we ready?" Carmilla asks. 

The women answer in varying degrees of affirmation; Emma outright rolls her eyes.

"Let's just go, dear," she says. "I have a _husband_ to return to."

Carmilla puts on her face mask and points to Zatanna. "It's on you."

"Ekat su ot eht stac!"

<<>>

"This is your fault, you know."

"How? I wasn't the one who started it."

Selina Kyle and Felicia Hardy hang adjacent to each other by the legholes of their underwear (white in Selina's case and black in Felicia's), Cairo having her Numbers thread a metal bar through them and secure it on the teeth of an old T-Rex replica statue.

They've been up there for little over thirty minutes now, legs gone numb, but their disdain for each other and willingness to verbalize said disdain going nowhere.

Cairo's been on a higher level of the museum, trying to play cool and collected supervillain, a role she's used to at this point, but they just keep harping on and on and on.

"Would you two be quiet!?"

The two women turn their heads up at Cairo, eyes full of anger. "You shut up!" they yell in unison. "If this is anyone's fault, it's absolutely yours first!"

Cairo stumbles back some, surprised at how quickly they find themselves on the same page. The two thieves figure it out too, looking at each other in surprise and then turning their heads away in disgust.

"But, as far as secondary faults go, you're the culprit, Selina."

"Fat chance, fat head."

"My head is not --"

"Shut it! Numbers! Tape their mouths shut!"

Numbers Three and Five come and do as they're told, thankful that they've been given the orders to do something they've wanted to do for a long time. Using floating platforms to get up there, the two women receive a number of scratch marks for their trouble, but complete the deed, shutting Felicia and Selina up for the moment.

Now, the two women just cross their arms and huff, hanging silently.

"Thank god. Now I can finally get some time to thi--"

"Cairo De Frey, we're here to kick your ass!" Carmilla yells, she and her makeshift team appearing right in front of the T-Rex statue the thieves are hanging from. Carmilla, dressed fully in her Scorpion gear, looks over to them. "We'll maybe be getting them down, we don't know yet!"

Felicia throws her hands up in exasperation, inadvertently increasing her own wedgie.

Cairo chuckles, partially because that's what she's supposed to do, and partially because if she didn't she'd lose her mind. Just when she thought she'd get some quiet.

"That's easier said than done, Scorpion _,_ " she says. As she finishes her sentence, an army of silver, strikingly familiar robots appear out of openings in the ground that reseal once they're on solid ground. To Thundra and Emma, they are new, but to Carmilla, Donna, and Zatanna... it's an experience they'd rather soon forget.

"Not this shit again," Zatanna says, rolling her eyes. "Rellortnoc ni ym sdnah!"

The controller for the robots appears in Zatanna's hands, and she shuts the robots down. "Next?"

Cairo claps her hands, though notices Emma about to shut her mind down. A dark-skinned latina Number, Seven, comes and tackles her before she can, however, though Seven is summarily knocked down and out by the massive Thundra.

Emma regains her footing but not necessarily her wits, and Cairo's already begun the next phase of her plan.

"I didn't want to have to use these, but you've left me little choice. Remember, this is _your_ fault," the leader of Scorpio says, as five robots appear from the place where the others one did. 

The only different about these ones, it seems, is that there's a Blue Statue instead of the Arc Reactor Monica's robots use.

Carmilla recognizes it. " _Shit_."

The robots lock eyes with one of the women, in effect choosing her as it's opponent. When the women blink, the robots are right in front of them, moving them away from the others into separate rooms of the museum at a breakneck speed. 

Emma finds herself alone in a dark room. Nothing unique about that and it isn't so dark she cannot see at all. She sees the robot with the glowing statue in it's chest after all.

When she attempts to go into her diamond form, however, the robot interrupts her by pulling her skirt over her head, trapping her upper body and arms and distracting her long enough for it to lift her into the air by her white lace panties.

Frost kicks as she's lifted and bounced, the robot bringing her back down to Earth only to send her flying high once more. She yells into her skirt for the robot to let her down, but it isn't. Instead, each time it goes up, it goes higher until it reaches the ceiling and then it restarts the process, starting small and then going to the ceiling, wedging her underwear into her deeper and deeper with each passing lift.

Emma doesn't give up kicking, however, and kicks out of her heels in the process. When she tries to get her skirt back down (easier said than done because of the tightness), the robot sprouts a third arm and a rope from it's head to tie her arms together.

"Elevator Wedgie" is projected onto the dark wall in front of Emma, though she cannot see it, she certainly feels it.

As Frost finds herself more and more defeated, her anger starts to take precedence over her embarrassment of being caught like this. The robot moves slower and slower as she gets angrier and angrier. 

Elsewhere, in a room filled with Roman imagery, Zatanna is casting spells, but whatever this robot is made out of, it's rejecting them. This isn't a case of the robots simply being from another universe -- the merging of the universes made that point moot, anyway, it's like it has a magical protection. She can supersede it, but not with her regular incantations.

"This is gonna' be bad," she mumbles to herself as the robot gets closer and closer.

She tries to swing at it, but it knocks her hands away. Her sweep is much more effective, but the robot rises like a coffin, ultimately unharmed.

For once, however, Zatanna wishes she'd worn the leotard, the robot reaching into the front of her leather pants and lifting her pink and white striped underwear up out of them, wedging the cotton forcefully up front. 

She holds onto the robot as it pulls her in the air, though with it's strength, her underwear continues to sink easily into her and starts to climb up the front of her body until there's a wall of pink and white in between her and the robot.

"This... smarts," Zee mumbles, voice raised a bit higher. The robot finishes her by hooking the panties over the back of her head and trapping her arms at her side.

It leaves Zatanna to stumble around, bumping into walls. One reads, "Frontal Atomic Wedgie With Air." Though she cannot see the words written, it hasn't seemed like that last part had been fulfilled.

Until, of course, Zatanna feels a breeze. She can feel the leather on her legs gone, making her realize that her pants are gone. For a moment, she yells in embarrassment (muffled so by the "mask"), but she starts to get indignant and angry as she keeps bumping into things, exposed.

The robot's eyes, glowing blue, start to dim. 

Donna zips around the auditorium, trying to avoid the outstretched arms of the robot. Once she feels they're sufficiently far away from it's own body, she zips in to destroy it, since it seems to be defenseless.

Another arm, however, spouts out of it's waist and grabs Donna by hers.

_It's strong!_ she thinks, struggling out of it. It's entirely possible for her to get free, but her eyes widen when she feels a blade at her sides. It's dull enough to only tickle against her Amazon skin, but sharp enough to shred through the waist of her costume.

The grip of the robot transitions to right below her chest and the robots holds her high in the air.

Donna struggles, the waistband of her satin cheetah print panties exposed and the same hands she had tried to avoid come and grab the sides of them and lift them high. The hand holding her below the chest retracts, and the front and back of her underwear starts to climb as well. The Amazons bites her tongue not to scream, to not give Cairo the satisfaction, but it's ridiculously difficult as the sides start to reach eye level and she's held aloft only by her panties, which wedge deeper and deeper in her.

For a moment, Donna is confused because her underwear should not be able to stretch that much, but they are. Like Zatanna before her, Donna is understanding these things are magical in nature as well. Magic has a cost, she knows, and there must be a weakness for these creatures.

That, however, assumes she can take advantage of it. Donna currently cannot, the sides of her panties lifted at least two feet above her head. She rests her chin on the front of the underwear, hoping that is enough to stop them from wedging into her anymore.

It seems to be, because the hands stop lifting. The hand from the waist of the robot goes inside it's body and emerges from the back, reaching high up and forming into a metal bar that Donna's legholes are hooked on, such that she resembles a handbag being held in the air

She sees the writing on the wall, reading "Handbag Wedgie."

Donna balls up her firsts, intending to get Cairo back tenfold. 

The robot's bar starts to wobble, bouncing Donna around slightly, as she gets angrier.

Thundra did not know what to expect from this brawl and, had she known, she would not have agreed to it. The robot had moved her to the lobby of the abandoned museum and she had thought it would have been simple. 

The robot attempted to give her a wedgie, pulling her black and red floral panties high into the air before she broke it's arms.

"Really?" she asks, knowing the robot cannot respond, but wanting an answer anyway. "They built you for this purpose? I suppose it's better than _murder_ but..."

The robot disappears and reappears behind her, regrowing it's arms and pulling Thundra's underwear high above her head in one strong yank, lifting the seven foot two woman off the ground. Thundra's eyes widen as she kicks her legs, one strong one knocking the robot back.

It, however, keeps its grips and Thundra goes flying with it. The two crash into a wall, the robot mainting it's grip. Thundra tries to push the underwear down in front of but the robot pulls the underwear over her head, covering her face.

Thundra's hands immediately go to her face, but the robots grabs her arms and threads them through her legholes, holding them still. It pulls on the front of her underwear now, hooking them over her breasts and putting Thundra in a modified one piece with an... interesting face mask. 

Thundra's blood starts to boil when she's pantsed, leaving her exposed. She swings her arms in rage. The robot powers down faster than it had ever before, such was the weight of the Femizonian's anger.

Carmilla was left alone with Cairo and the Numbers. The robot she faced seemed bigger than the others -- or so she complained -- but she fought it with everything she had, doing well until Number Seven woke back up and held her in place until the robot snatched Carmilla away from her.

"Fucking -- hel--yow my _god!_ " Carmilla says, face twisting as her underwear, black and white Nightmare Before Christmas panties decorated with black Jack Skeleton faces, is lifted out of her costume pants.

"Cairo, you're gonna fuckin' pay I swear to -- ow! Can you pause these things?!" "So what? You can yell more expletives at me? _Non, fillette, non._ "

Aside from her, Selina and Felicia roll their eyes. Their underwear, however, is starting to rip, though no one can hear it but them due to Carmilla yelling match against Cairo.

The robot lifts the Scorpion airborne, turns her upside down, and spreads her legs open, so she, to some degree, looks like a T in the air. Carmilla knows what's coming next, Lyra told her about this one...

The robot sprouts another arm and pulls her panties down as far as they can go, nearly reaching two feet to the ground when Carmilla herself is four feet above, instantly giving her the worst wedgie she's ever received; if the Hulk gave her a wedgie, this might be what she imagined it feeling like. She can't help but scream, alerting the rest of the women to her position.

Carmilla might've remained embarrassed if the robot didn't insist on turning her around the room. Selina and Felicia's pity gazes kind of took the wind out of her but Cairo's smug, smiling face just pissed her off completely, instantly shutting the robot down. 

However, that means Carmilla drops from the sky.

Thundra catches her with one hand, the first to enter back into the room, holding the remains of the robot in her one freehand. She looks unwedgied, though the red of her face says otherwise.

"You are going to pay," she says, looking at Carmilla and setting her down.

"Your daughter's idea..." Carmilla says, throwing Lyra under the bus.

"First, however," Donna returns to the room, followed by Emma and Zatanna (who magicked a new pair of pants and adjusted Donna's costume to normal). "Cairo."

The Scorpio leader tries to run away, leaving the Numbers behind to defend her, but her bad luck (thanks to Felicia) means that not only did both women regain feeling in their legs faster than normal, but their underwear ripped, freeing them from that hanging wedgie.

"Don't go just yet," Selina says, adjusting her shorts.

Felicia nods, trying to find some way to keep some underwear on while removing what was left from her butt (Zatanna catches wind and magically repairs their underwear).

"Thanks, magician," Felicia yells down to Zatanna. She turns her attention back to Cairo. "Don't leave just yet, De Frey."

Cairo looks to the thieves, then to the five below her. Where does she really want to go? To whom does she want to throw herself at the mercy of.

Then she hears footsteps.

The robots, aside from the one Thundra destroyed and the one Scorpion just shut down, begin to march into the room.

"Don't worry, darling," Emma says, as the robots converge around her. She used her telepathy to take control of them; it isn't technopathy because, for some reason, there seems to be a (admittedly small) conscious in the robots. "You won't have to make a choice. We're content to just watch what happens."

"Well, some of us, anyway," Selina says, pushing Cairo over the railing and into Thundra's waiting arms. 

"Put me down!" Cairo demands, though she's very quickly dropped and shoved with the rest of her compatriots, Numbers 3, 5, and 7.

The robots around Emma and the one near Carmilla begin to move towards them. Sensing the women are in a group, the Blue Statue Bots begin to plan in concert.

Number 7 tries to escape, but that only makes her the first one caught, the robots grabbing the back of her plain purple underwear and wrapping it around her, completely enveloping her arms and upper body like a straitjacket, and then lifting her in the air by tying her feet together and pulling, hoisting her upside down. The image resembles a sleeping bat, save for Number 7's grimace and struggling to get free.

Number 5 is next, the process repeated with her yellow and black striped underwear, and she too is hung up next to Number 7. Number 3, follows suit with her red satin underwear and is added to the row.

Cairo watches as her subordinates struggle, lamenting her fate. Though, she looks less fearful and more resigned to the prospect. She throws her arms in the air, mumbling the usual tirade of swearing her revenge, and waiting for it to happen.

She does, however, stop and point at Selina and Felicia. "You got me this time. Next time? _Non_ , it'll be my win."

"Whatever," Selina says. "She," points to Felicia, "says that all the time."

"And I make good on it. Six times," Felicia points out.

"To seven."

Cairo shushes them as the robots lift her plaid panties out of her purple business skirt. Up to her neck, crossed over and over and over, except the robots add a hood, as in an atomic wedgie, and _then_ lift her up. Her eyes go wide during the initial pull but she forces them shut during the subsequent entombing. Before they started, however, she pressed a button on her watch to alert her partner.

"This is... uncomfortable," is all she can say as the women leave, teleporting away because of Zatanna's magic.

<<>>

Emma leaves immediately as soon as they arrive, promising to meet up with Felicia again once she erases this night from her memory. Selina has no real interest in sticking around, though Thundra does -- she's waiting for Lyra.

Felicia offers her place for Carmilla and the other two as well, figuring she may as well.

"This doesn't make us _friends,_ Black."

"I wouldn't want to be _your_ friend, Hardy." 

Donna sighs. "You two sound like men. Are you about to measure your dicks?"

Zatanna bursts out laughing, Carmilla and Felicia watching her with disdain. Any other night, they might go after her with a wedgie, but not tonight. Tomorrow, maybe.

Lyra got Carmilla's text to meet her here after the date, but she didn't expect her mother to be still around. Thundra's instantly on her, lifting her in the air by her black jeans before setting her down. Lyra yells, clearly not expecting that.

"Warn me next time," Thundra says, laughing. She didn't really want to get Lyra back so much as scare her, so all's well. "So I can say no."

"Yes," Lyra adjusts herself. It wasn't the _worst_ wedgie, but being lifted in the air is never fun. "I'll find someone else to take the fall for me. So, how was it?"

Carmilla grins, ready to tell the story from the last 10% (that is, Cairo and co. being wedgied while omitting her own encounter with the robots). "You remember the Blue Statue?"

<<>>

"As you can..." Christina Bell, the Joker trails off, watching the Scorpio agents hang like bats, the walls reading Bat Wedgie.

The four women she's with, Madame Masque, Titania, Asp, and Monica Rappaccini stare wide-eyed at the display, not having expected such vicious wedgies.

"Can you get them down, Titania, please?" Christina asks, and Titania is happy to oblige, helping the women down. 

Their wedgies, however, she has no idea where to start and scratches her head.

"Well, it seems unfortunate that the display I wanted is not here, it isn't the case that these robots are useless, quite the opposite. Underwear isn't supposed to stretch like that, after all, so we know the magic of the Blue Statue's work. Cairo simply fell to numbers," the Joker continues. "As I understand it, divide and conquer does not leave much room for mistakes like that." 

"It doesn't," Masque says. "What do you need from us?"

"Money, intelligence, and muscle." Christina points to Asp. "I just like Cleo, and she deserves to be apart of this as well."

Finally free, Cairo is helped up by Titania, her underwear stretching a long distance behind her, as are those of the Numbers.

"Scorpio is still available to help as well," she says, maintaining some dignity. Though the women around can't necessarily say it's the best way to meet, they don't seem to make anything of it. They've all dealt with Carmilla, they all know this happens. "Between the six of us --"

"Seven," Christina corrects. "I have yet to introduce you to the _final_ member of our Secret Sisterhood. Ladies, meet--"  


End file.
